


Not the Same Anymore

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Not the Same Anymore

Daniel isn't the kind of person who's drawn to the forbidden. He doesn't get off on the fear of getting caught; he doesn't get a thrill from **getting away** with something for its own sake, putting one over on the powers that be.

But he realizes now: Jack **is** that kind of person.

Daniel's not blind, he knows he's attractive. He works hard on his body--mostly with the goal of living to fight another day, but a pleasant side effect is that he can reasonably expect a positive reaction when a person sees him naked. So it didn't seem like he was deluding himself to think the excitement was real, the urgency, the bottomless **want** crackling between them. Every heated look, every mischievous touch, every paper-thin excuse, every nooner in a cheap motel had been suffused with it. He realizes now, it wasn't a lie--it just wasn't for him.

It's a bright January afternoon when he gets to DC. Sunlight glints off days-old snow as his plane lands at Reagan International. He's got meetings, but then he's got dinner with Jack.

His first clue should have been: the old Jack was never late. He waits almost thirty-five minutes at the little Italian place on 9th; till the hostess goes from looking sorry for him to looking uncomfortable. The restaurant is neither nice enough to be elegant nor modest enough to be homey. It's close to where Jack lives.

Afterward, they go back to the townhouse, which is beautiful, in an off-the-shelf sort of way. What he can see at least--the brightly lit foyer illuminates a tastefully decorates living room. "Consultant" must pay well. He doesn't see the part of the house Jack excuses himself to so he can check messages. That's when it begins to dawn on him.

It's too late to second guess though, when Jack comes back, apologizing half-heartedly.

The bedroom is clean in that way everything of Jack's is clean, but Daniel can tell he wasn't expecting company. And since the outcome of the evening was never in doubt, that can only mean one thing: he's not company.

There's nothing inconsiderate about the sex; it doesn't feel like the last time. It just doesn't feel like **anything**.

*

These things always seem obvious retrospect. When he wakes up in his hotel room the next morning he remembers, and his chest clenches a bit. But there isn't time to focus on it; he's got a full day ahead of him.

The way he and Jack left it, Jack told him to 'call anytime'. He already knows he won't.

 


End file.
